<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tangled Bichie version by TCthewriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22765603">Tangled Bichie version</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TCthewriter/pseuds/TCthewriter'>TCthewriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eddie and Stan are also in this, I am going to try to find a way to get Ben Beverly and Mike in this, I decided to write this after I rewatched Dylanisnotintrouble's tangled video, M/M, This is bichie fanfiction us bichie shippers deserve, This isn't going to be exactly like tangled, bichie - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:26:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22765603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TCthewriter/pseuds/TCthewriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I wanted to make more fanfiction of my boys Bill Denbrough and Richie Tozier, and Tangled is either my first or second (princess and the frog) Disney princess movie, so I decided to do this. Also, this gives my bichie followers a break from my other fanfiction that is a slow burn process. Also, Bill's biological parents are much better in this fanfiction then canon would ever give Bill. Cause in this household we love Bill's happiness. (William is Bill if you can't tell with the first chapter). Also, I did not know till a full day after I started writing this, that someone did this for Reddie. I did not steal their idea. We just both happen to have good taste in movies!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bill Denbrough/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tangled Bichie version</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once upon a time, there was a king and queen who all the people loved. They would rule with such love in their hearts.</p><p>The whole kingdom always renounced when there were celebrations. So when the queen announced she was pregnant.</p><p>This was no different. Everybody was so happy for the couple, because if anyone deserved a baby. It would be them.</p><p>The whole kingdom wondered if the baby would get the king’s determination or would the baby get the queen’s kindness.</p><p>Sadly, the queen got sick while carrying the baby, and rumors spread to the king that there was this magical flower. That this magical flower could save the queen and his unborn child.</p><p>So the king went looking, with so many people offering to help. Eventually, they find this flower and bring it to the queen. Within ten seconds, the queen was already back to her smiling self. That is till the labor started.</p><p>A baby boy was born to the king and queen. They named him William. After the Queen’s late father.</p><p>As an honor of the baby and mother being alive and healthy. The king decided to send out glowing lanterns to showcase his love for them and his kingdom. Everything was right in the kingdom.</p><p>Until not even a month of blessing, a woman stole baby William from the king and queen, never to be seen again.</p><p>But that didn’t stop them from every year on prince William's birthday showing the lanterns hoping to guide their lost son back home.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>